Os miseráveis animais
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Era uma vez um bichinho que ninguém sabia bem o que era. Valvert, leve E/R e Courf/Jehan.


**Título: **Os miseráveis animais  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **Tarefa: It's all courf's fault, Slash M/M, AU (animals); Non-sense; Paródia; Humor.  
**Advertências: **Leve referencia a violência contra animais (implicito); spoilers básicos do canon.  
**Resumo: **Era uma vez um bichinho que ninguém sabia bem o que era. Valvert, leve E/R e Courf/Jehan.

**N.A:** Ainda não betado, em breve será revisado. Espero que tenha ficado bom Inspirado pelo tumblr, pela PM da Nayla com auxílio da Fê_nix tb

Agora revisado! (Mas se encontrarem algum erro avisem )

**Os miseráveis animais**

Era uma vez um bichinho que ninguém sabia bem o que era. Primeiro, ele foi criado por uma cisne, a irmã de Jean Valswan, mas quando este foi engaiolado e teve as asas cortadas por ter roubado migalhas de pão de alguns pombos, o bichinho resolveu ir embora, sentindo que só causava problema, já que os pedaços de pão eram para ele.

Depois foi "acolhido" por uma pata, porém esta nem se importava com ele e, sem nem olhá-lo chamou de "pato" também e às vezes juntava a isso o nome "feio" quando seu humor piorava. Ele só ficou porque gostou de uma das patinhas filhas dela, a qual queria proteger e ser como irmão. Nas suas andanças de pato, conheceu um cachorrinho, Marius, a pulga que sempre ia na cabeça dele, Eponine, e um leão, Enjolras.

Encantado pela juba, olhos brilhantes e rugido eloquente de Enjolras, passou a segui-los, primeiro a distância, voando alto até ousar falar com o leão. Discutiram de imediato e, pela primeira vez, Grantaire (era esse o nome do bichinho) foi reconhecido pelo que era: um corvo.

Enjolras devia ser o rei da floresta em breve, mas ele não queria, ousando sugerir que todos deveriam ter direito de opinar nas decisões, no momento tomadas pelo leão e rei atual. Jabear, o urso, encarregado de manter a ordem não gostou nada dessa ideia, pois ia contra a lei da selva. Para se infiltrar nas reuniões e tentar impedir isso, disfarçou-se de rato. Já quase no fim de seu plano, prestes a enganar Enjolras para desistir do futuro trono (e assim passá-lo para um leão mais digno), o tigrinho Gavroche o desmascarou, usando a ratoeira e depois uma armadilha de urso para prendê-lo quando tirou o disfarce.

Pouco depois disso, ainda debatendo sobre o que fazer com Jabear, chegou Jean Valswan, disfarçado de cotovia, para trazer sua filha, Cossete, uma verdadeira cotovia, para Marius, que, já há algum tempo estava apaixonado por ela, entretanto não estavam juntos ainda devido aos auxílios e atrasos de comunicação causados por sua pulga, Eponine, a qual, já se fora morar em outros pelos.

Nesse momento deu meio-dia e Enjolras virou o novo rei. Ainda incerto sobre o que fazer primeiro, foi lentamente convencido por seus amigos e todos no local a aceitar seus conselhos. Valswan e Granraven –que se reconheceram mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem se ver- argumentaram que assim estaria ouvindo o povo animal, podendo sempre reunir o grupo interessado/afetado pela decisão que precisasse tomar.

A primeira decisão era aceitar a união entre Marius e Cossete, não permitida nas leis antigas por serem de espécies e formatos (quadrúpede e bípede) diferentes. Vendo que ambos concordavam e inclusive o pai da ave, ele concedeu sua benção e permissão, encarregando em seguida que Courfecat, o gato, lidasse com esses assuntos sentimentais com o auxílio de Jehan, o coelho.

A segunda decisão era relacionada a Jabear, o mais resistente a mudanças na lei da selva. Granraven sugeriu em nome de Valswan que este ficasse encarregado de convencer o urso, pois haviam formado uma amizade quando Jean se disfarçara por alguns anos de ovelha (ele adorava se disfarçar), na parte da selva conhecida como Montreuil-sur-Mer.

Depois que Valswan contou toda sua história, como Jabear o perseguira depois que Jean falhara em aparecer na data periódica para ter as asas cortadas e tudo mais, no processo, confessando ao novo rei seus crimes passados e concluindo que agora que Cossete estava feliz, não lhe importava seu destino.

Enjolras pensou um pouco e depois pediu conselhos ao Courfcat, tomando uma decisão em seguida e pedindo para trazerem Jabear a sua presença.

Olhando para o urso, ele disse num tom sério:

-Inspetor Jabear, o senhor tentou me roubar o trono, cometendo portanto crime de traição...- os bichos começaram a cochichar entre si, surpresos. Jabear pareceu realmente preocupado e culpado. -...segundo a nova lei, ainda a ser feita e escrita por mim e todos aqui presentes, entretanto, já em vigor; sua sentença será agora declarada, mas, primeiro, o senhor reconhece essa ave? – ele apontou para Jean.

Valswan nem precisou terminar te tirar o disfarce de cotovia para que Jabear respondesse que o conhecia.

-Bem, essa ave que volta agora a poder usar o nome de "Jean Valswan" está completamente inocentado segundo minhas leis, entretanto, eu sei que ainda não é assim que vê o assunto. Assim sendo, minha pena será a de que passe o resto de sua vida auxiliando Jean Valswan em cada necessidade que tiver, inclusive, futuramente, na produção de novas leis. O senhor tem o direito de contestar sua sentença agora e somente agora.

Jabear tinha os olhos arregalados e estava em choque e surpreso demais para falar alguma coisa. Todavia, foi-lhe permitido tempo suficiente para se acalmar e pensa. Do que vasculhou em sua mente, disse isso:

-Se é a decisão da lei, agora representada pelo senhor rei leão, então nada posso contestar.

-A minha lei permite contestação, quero que seja sincero, se isso é demais para aguentar...

-Estou sendo sincero quando digo que é... aceitável.

-Então que assim seja.

E assim foi por muitos e muitos anos. Sendo que em algum momento, a sentença acabou sendo transformada em união voluntária das partes, não sendo a única a acontecer também, já que pouco antes o rei, Enjolras, uniu-se ao corvo, Granraven –para grande surpresa do último- e, ainda mais antes disso, o Courfcat apenas confirmou e teve a benção do rei para se unir a Jehan.

**The end.**

**N.A:** o nome do R muda no fim da fic pq eu num resisti, e agora que já sabem q bicho ele era eu tive q colocar o nome

Para quem não sabe:

Swan = cisne  
Bear = urso  
Raven = corvo  
Cat = gato


End file.
